Finding Her
by Midnight Vampyre
Summary: Sesshoumaru hates human. That is not news. Kagome hates aloofness. That is also not news. What happens when they crash. Pairs: Sesshoumaru sesshy X Kagome not very good at summaries
1. Chap 1: Meet them both

**Title: Finding Her.**

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha or anything to so with Inuyasha. All the character here do not belong to me but to there rightful owners. I have just borrowed them for my own amusement (and that of others)

Character Pairing: Sesshoumaru X Kagome

Chapter 1: A little Discovery.

Sesshoumaru looked around him. Silently. Observing. His face serene but his thoughts not so.

Sesshoumaru hated humans. Or perhaps strongly disliked was a better word? There as nothing useful about them. His filthy brother was half human. Inuyahsa disgraced his family name. The hybrid. Disgusting dog.

Sesshoumaru didn't even want to think how he was related to that thing. He was the reason Sesshoumaru's father was dead. To save Inuyasha and his human mother. What a waste.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's happy voice called out with delight. She ran over to the daiyoukai with flowers bunched in her arms.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I picked these for you!"

Sesshoumaru gave her one of his rare smiles. The smile was still slight though so, you had to be near him to realize this rare sight.

"Thank you Rin." The silver haired daiyoukai gently took the flowers from the tiny hands. He made an exception to his beliefs. There were only a couple of RARE humans that were worth his time. Rin was an exception .He doubted there would ever be others. Humans were greedy creatures who only thought for themselves. Come to think of it, almost everyone else was like that. That was why he didn't bother himself with other being regardless of their rank. There were very few beings in this world that were truly kind.

While he thought all this is face remained emotionless. His beautiful aristocratic features never moved, never revealed anything. It was the perfect mask.

"Rin, I have business to attend to, please stay with Jaken."

His eyes flashed at Jaken with unvoiced warning. "I don't want her to come to any harm. Bring her back to the palace in an hour's time."

Jaken bowed deep. Very deep. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru seemed satisfied with that. Gracefully, as if he had never moved, he picked himself up from the grassy ground he had been sitting on.

Rin hugged him. His legs actually, since she was still small. "Bye Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru allowed the girl this much of affection. But only this much. He didn't want her to get too attached to him. That wouldn't be good. He had to admit though, that he was fond of her. Like he said: RARE exceptional humans.

He patted her head. He noticed her hair had grown. Hm. She was getting older. He though, remained the same of course. Once again he thought why he didn't like humans. They were so fleeting. There lives appeared and then where gone just like that. They barely lived. Died of violence, starvation, stupidity. That reminded him of Inuyasha. And that stupid wench that stuck with him. Didn't she see that she would never get him? That fool of a half-breed was still yearning for the dead Miko. Pathetic. She would never be anything more then jewel-finder to Inuyasha and a sometime replacement for Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru caught a cloud and he road on it. The fluff that surrounded him (his tail in human form) flew behind him. A snake-like slithering cloud on its own.

He needed to go checking out his land. He was Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and he would make sure that he remained that way.

Sesshoumaru might seem cold hearted but he was hard working. Dedicated. Once he set his mind to something and truly believed in it, nothing would stop him save death itself. Now that he was alone, positively aware that there was no one around him save himself, he sighed. The mask fell off for a couple of moments as Sesshoumaru stared out to the horizon his features relaxed completely. Not the usual stern look he had. This few moments of peace were rare to him. This unknown side of him.

Suddenly, he sensed something. His muscles grew tense in anticipation. Someone was near. Some other things were near.

He smelt the half breed and his motley crew. His mask went back on. No emotion. No expression. He was Lord Sesshoumaru. A Youkai.

What were they doing in his land anyway? Inuyasha surely knew they he was to stay out of his brother's land. So for what purpose was he here? Sesshoumaru, despite himself was intrigued.

He had nothing better to do anyway. Almost all youkai were too afraid of him to ever think of entering his land so he did not have much to worry about.

Still he wished not to reveal himself, so he stayed hidden. And watched.

x-x-x-x

"Kagome! Are you stupid?" Inuyasha said angrily his sword pointed at her. Waving it around manically. He was mad. That was obvious. "You told me you felt a jewel shard here and now you're saying its gone?!"

"I felt it before you baka! It's just not here anymore." Kagome was not expressing her anger very much. But one could see that she was reaching her limit.

"You stupid girl! You know I hate coming into my brother's land. But still you make this dumb mistake?!"

Miroku held up his palm outwards smiling slightly. "Now come on Inuyasha…she made a simple mistake okay? Everyone does."

Sango quickly agreed. She certainly didn't want to see Inuyasha mad and Kagome hurt. Plus she felt uneasy, as if they were being watched. "Inuyasha, lets just quickly leave. Nothing has happened yet and nothing will. If we leave now."

Inuyasha was having none of it. He was ranting. He had a lot of pent up anger and this was just the excuse he needed. This was the outlet. He really was a baka.

"No! I am not leaving with this _wench_. She's dumb! All she ever does is whine and she's just a stupid burden I have to carry around." Inuyasha stared at her with spitting hate. It was misdirected hate but it was venomous. Inuyasha was dissatisfied with his life and this was how his anger was manifesting. "The only reason I keep her is so she can find the jewel shards and now she can't even do that! What good is she then!!!!" Inuyasha said maliciously.

The wind whistled.

Kagome just stood there for a moment. Silence followed Inuyasha's words. No one said a thing, each tongue rendered speechless.

x-x-x

Sesshoumaru watched all this silently. He would watch this entire thing unfold. It was more amusing then watching birds fly. He could watch birds anytime he wished. Among other things.

- Kagome opened her mouth to speak then shut it. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she refused to let them flow without a fight. They fell regardless but she made no sound.

Finally… she screamed.

"Oswari BAKA!! OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI!!!" She screamed. She would NOT listen to Inuyasha degrade her. She had loved him!she felt stupid about it now. Loved him can you imagine? All she wanted was his love in return. That was all, and she thought she had gotten that but, she realized she had been gravely mistaken. There was no love. Nothing.

Kagome's words made Inuyasha hit the floor. Literally. His beads dragged him down into the dirt.

"Oswari, Inuyasha!! I hope your die and rot in hell baka, rot with your Kikyo!!!"

Inuyasha of course could say nothing in turn but stare at the ground. He face was filled with dirt. His features caked in it.

He had expected many **more** 'oswari's'.

With all that said, Kagome ran away from the clearing they had been in and into the forest of trees.

Sango and Miroku did not say anything. They stared at Inuyasha as he tried to pick himself up and wipe his face. Then at each other. They thought it might be best to leave both Inuyasha and Kagome alone for awhile. For one to realize what a severe mistake he had made, and for the other to give him her forgiveness. Though they doubted it would happen. That they would have back what they had before. But one could wish. It was the closest thing to having.

x-x-x

Sesshoumaru watched as the human girl, what had they called her? Ah yes, Ka-go-me, walked into the forest. More it seemed, that she ran. She wanted to get away from the place where this incident had occurred. Sesshoumaru thought about this.

Inuyasha had been rude and foolish. Which was expected from a half-breed. He was half human and half dog. Not a good mix.

This girl was never going back to him after the words he had said. Only a fool would. He wondered if this girl was such. Fool I mean.

He decided to follow this ka-go-me. His half-brother would not need any help of his. His anger was repulsive. Besides. This human might just still be important enough for him to trade the tensaiga with. Sesshoumaru still longed for that sword a little. It would burn his flesh yes, but perhaps there was a way to get the spell off of it. If there was one, he could find it if he wished so. He was not called Lord Sesshoumaru for nothing now was he?

He watched the girl walk deeper into the forest. The canopy grew thicker and there was less light. He saw her footsteps grow more hesitant as she got deeper in to the darkness.

x-x-

Kagome was thinking how running away might not have been one of her brightest ideas. But what was done was done. She was not going back to Inuyasha. That she was positive about.

She could feel herself growing tired. Her limbs were starting to feel heavy. She knew she needed to rest. But she could not allow herself that immediate luxury.

She thought to herself. Kagome, think of something smart. You have to prove to yourself you are better then what the worthless dog thinks of you.

She got an idea. Instead of resting on the ground, climbing a tree would be better. She could hide amongst the branches and leaves (she had a green skirt on didn't she) build herself a temporary hide-out while she rested.

Kagome had never been one for climbing trees. Inuyasha had always taken her up to the branches… No, she said to herself firmly, she would not think of him. Ever. He was her past not. She would find the shikon shards herself if she had to. Like she had said before, he could rot in hell for all she cared. She had had enough of him.

x-x-x

Sesshoumaru was casually sitting near a tree as well, floating in the air. The 'Kagome' person didn't even notice. She was that fixated on climbing the tree. Talk about a one track mind.

Sesshoumaru watched the little human's progress up the tree. She had some strong hate for Inuyahsa. She must know what would happen as night fell. Sesshoumaru had allowed some lesser youkai to exist on his land as guards. And as clean-up when youkai were killed. He did not want the smell of a rotting corpse on his land now did he? How disgusting.

X_X_X

And that is the end of the first chapter.

I have exams really soon...so I won't be able to update until a couple of weeks…

But if you think it is worth continuing...why not leave a review?

By the way. This isn't the best chapter…the juicy stuff comes after.


	2. Chap 2: Struggle

**Chapter Two: Struggle**

Kagome was a fighter. She believed this so, she struggled up the tree with all her might. Suffering through the branches. She was so tired. Muscles ached from exhaustion and brain from all the drama.

Previously to this 'incident' as shall we call it, Inuyasha had refused to carry her because he said that she smelled disgusting. The reason she smelled to nasty was his fault to. Ofcourse. He hadn't caught her when she fell into some youkai slime. Slime as in demon excrement. Simply put: poop.

He had refused to help because she hadn't brought him dog biscuits from her home in Japan. Seriously, why hadn't she noticed how immature Inuyahsa was being? He was such a loser…still…she wouldn't lie to herself, she kinda missed him but…

How childish could he get?... again, hatred flared up within Kagome's usually pure heart. The stupid youkai. He made her feel so many different emotions and the final one being a kind of sadness and realization it was the end...

Kagome felt sore all over but yes, finally, she had reached a suitable place in the trees. She leaned against the rough bark of the trunk, balancing herself easily on the large wide branch. She just sat there for a moment.

Suddenly tears sprung into her eyes. She tried to rub them off. Her hand becoming damp. No, she mustn't cry. She wanted to be strong. But the tears fell anyway. She let them flow. Why stop them? What would she gain from stopping them? Tears were the sadness leaving her body when the pain became too much to bare…she let them be.

There wasn't anyone here to watch them anyway was there? She sobbed silently still, feeling the drops glide down her cheeks in tasted the salty tears as they touched her tongue.

That Inu-baka. He didn't realize how much he had hurt her. How much he had meant to her. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and this was how he had treated her.

Slowly, from exhaustion and such, her eyes started to close. The world started to fade out into blackness. Soft curtain of grey, then black. And without even realizing it herself, her tired body drifted of to sleep.

It had been a tough day.

x-x-x

A growl. A noise.

Something, some noise, jerked Kagome out of sleep. Her heart sped up immediately. She was caught of guard. She hadn't even realized that she had actually fallen asleep until the moment she had woken up.

Kagome eyes tried to focus in the evening light. Her body hurt. That stupid rough bark was prickling her. She probably had splinters up her butt right now.

A shadow sprang in front of her. A blur of spiny limbs.

Kagome froze. Her mind told her to do something, but her idiotic body was uncooperative. Just frozen. Immobile. Like a robot with rusty hinges.

The 'Thing' was about to jump onto her. Her eyes widened at the revelation. Oh damn she was in trouble now. The 'thing' looked mean. Some youkai and all she could see right now were pincers and hairy spider legs. The 'thing' needed to wax.

She saw the creature get ready to pounce and finally she took some action. A mighty maneuver to safe her precious life. An attempt to defeat the creature. Barely.

Kagome bravely jumped out of the way of the youkai…and fell off the tree.

The wind was knocked of her. She had fallen with her hands out so she had managed to somewhat break the fall. But her whole body tingled. And not in a good way.

This time though, she was quick to recover. Adrenaline pulsed through her. She was like a druggie who had found her next high.

Somehow, by the grace of god, her arrows and bows had fallen with her. With practiced gracefulness, she pulled out an arrow and knocked it on her bow. _Zoom_, it shot at the youkai with speed.

It sailed through the air, but missed it mark. But it popped one of the demons eye. But there were 3 more…

Kagome's breathing got faster. If she didn't kill this thing, she shouldn't even hope to live to see morning.

She had not killed the beast but she had done a great job at angering it. She youkai yellow eyes turned a fiery red.

Red for anger.

Kagome swallowed. She didn't know what to do.

The creature sprang off the branch and landed. Kagome shot another arrow at it. What other choice did she have? She wasn't physically strong like some hairy testosterone loaded man, she had not a sword. Her dainty arrows were all she possessed.

But her arrows weren't helping.

Kagome shot another arrow. It hit another of the spider-youkai's eye. Now there were 2 more left.

Kagome was not dumb. She knew this didn't look good. Kagome started to retreat and saw from the corner of her eye that soon she was going to hit a tree.

Without warning though, the youkai jumped at her. Just suddenly pounced. Kagome fell back with a scream. Slime from the youkai's mouth fell onto her making it hard for her to see anything. Her entire face was coated with that disgusting stuff.

She heard a growl as she struggled to see, her finger sticky as she frantically tried to clean her eyes. As she struggled, there was searing pain along her torso.

Pain that made her body jerk. She screamed again and tried to roll away. Tried to curl herself into a ball, but it was useless, she was trapped. Her eyes were blind with slime, so her hands frantically searched for anything on the ground. She could here the pincers of the 'thing' clicking above her. Readying for the kill. She could hear everything. Everything was in acute focus. The pain was numbing. Her body was shutting down, she could feel it.

Her hand brushed a broken arrow head. Wrapping her finger around, with one last effort, she shoved it into the thing abdomen. This was the 'thing' right above her. She felt satisfied and disgusted at the same time as warm liquid gushed down her arm.

Then all energy seemed to leave. Her face twisted in pain and she moaned. The youkai started to squeal as soon as she had stuck the arrow into it and it was now too busy dying to kill her. She moaned again. She pain was alive. As if it was growing. Eating at her body until she couldn't take it anymore and she blacked out. As if dead.

X_X_X

He watched. Did nothing but watched. He wanted to see if this human was worth it. Why waste his time with inuyasha's wench if she was nothing but a spineless coward?

He saw her struggle. So she could shoot an arrow. A menial human thing. She had at least almost killed a youkai.

He looked down at her from his perch high above. She seamed unconscious.

Sesshoumaru quickly ended the screams of the dying youkai. They were highly annoying. Irritating.

Sesshoumaru faced a dilemma. Leave the human thing, or take her. What should he do? If he left, the female human. Things died all the time. He could go on with his day as if nothing happened. It was evening. He was tired… Or he could take her. He thought of Rin. Rin would be sad if the Ka-go-me died. She had an attachment to her. One he didn't understand, but he didn't wish to anyway. That was human stuff.

He decided to take her. What harm would it do? He wasn't exactly taking her because he felt sorry for her. No. No, no. It was for Rin.

He was taking her because she wasn't at least spineless, Rin would be sad if she died and the fact that she hated Inuyasha was just an unexpected but approved plus.

Lord Sesshoumaru descended to the ground. He smelled blood and the metallic smell grew stronger as he landed.

The girl lay there almost lifeless. But he heard the vital sign. The heart still beat. His face was emotionless but a look of curiosity came over it. Perhaps she would live. He picked her up making a face when her blood soiled his clothes. He would have Jaken dispose of them. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't wear dirty clothes. Besides even washed, they would stink of the wench's blood. Argh, Humans. All distasteful except for some.

The human girl's clothes were tattered, almost falling off her body. Cream flesh showed underneath. And some weird contraption of cloth and wire on her chest. He looked at it but didn't touch. He didn't know what that wire/cloth thing wrapped around her chest was…though he was curious. So contradicting.

He got mad at himself. Though his face showed nothing. He was getting distracted. He wrapped his scarf around the girl's body. It was covered in her blood anyway. He would have to throw it out as well.

X_X_X

I didn't get a chance to proof read but I'm stick of studying for exams at this moment.

Enjoy (to those few who care)

-bite-


	3. Chap 3: Saving

CHAPTER 3: Save

Sesshoumaru did what he had to do.

He picked her up bridal style. Her head fell back, but this was no time for comforts. Sesshoumaru didn't care for luxury if a person was dying. She wasn't special anyway. Not like Rin. Just because she hated Inuyasha wasn't enough for him to treat her like royalty or something.

With a quick and swift step, he glided onto his cloud and began his journey home. With a visitor in his arms.

Today was not a good day thought Sesshoumaru.

x-x-x

Kagome didn't really know what was happening. Only bits and pieces existed in her confused mind. She remembered hard ground underneath her back. Before that, blood. Lots if blood. Then someone lifted her. Or had she floated up somehow? It wasn't all that clear to her right now. She sighed. Her entire body hurt. She knew she had fought a demon. Survived it? Died because of it? Inuyasha probably would be happy if she was out of the picture.

Hmm… she was floating now. Or flying? She felt as if her body was racing across something. Wind caressed her bare skin.

She opened her eyes a little.

"Angel?"

The being must surely be…an angel. Shining silver hair, like fine silk and a face carved out by the gods.

Through the haziness and the pain, before she once again lapsed into unconsciousness she whispered, barely audible except to the keenest of ears.

"My beautiful angel…"

x-x-x

It was over. A done deal.

Lord Sesshoumaru arrived at his castle, wrinkling his nose because now he would have the smell of another human in his castle. Rin's scent he could bare with. It was even pleasing to him now. But, this unknown human (formally known as Inuyasha's wench) was going to be spreading her human scent everywhere too. He did not want anyone in his life other then Rin. Rin was a complicated matter. Yes she was human, yet no human was like her. Kindness radiated from the human child even when she herself was in dire need. She had proved the pureness of her heart when she had tried to save Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru did not forget things and kindness was a rarity in human that he never forgot.

But this human was another matter. She was going to be just like the rest of her sorry species.

Sesshuoumaru carried Kagome to a separate room. He chose a room beside his. Even though he hated to be so near her smell, he knew that Rin would probably want to be with her so he wanted them close. He was very protective of Rin. This Ka-go-me she called herself might still harbor some ill feeling. One could never be to sure.

The human better prove herself to Rin, because that was one of the reasons of her being here in the first place.

Sesshoumaru put the battered girl down. Lay her body flat on a bed.

"Jakin."

A moment later, a small demon with a two faced stick stood by him, bowing deeply.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I want you to get Rin and tell her to bring anything that is needed to mend human wounds."

Jakin bowed. "But-" he quickly caught himself "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

Jakin immediately scurried out of the room, eager to please Lord Sesshoumaru. He had seen whose body had been lying on the bed all scratched up and it had almost slipped his tongue that that was Inuyasha's wench but luckily, he had stopped.

Still curiosity burned within him as to why his great Lord had brought the human named Kagome here. The question still burned within him as he went to fetch Rin.

-x-

Rin was outside picking flowers. The girl was 9 and quite smart for her age. Rin was never a sheltered child. She knew the harsh way of the world and yet she had seemed to retain some semblance of innocence. She never obeyed anyone willingly except for Lord Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was everything to her. Better then a father, kinder then a brother. Though one would never guess by looking at him.

"Rin!" She heard Jakin calling out to her.

"Yes?" She asked politely. Sesshoumaru had taught her to be polite with everyone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru requests you presence." He took a second to catch his breath, "And he said for you bring anything that is needed to mend human wounds."

Rin looked up curiously at theses words. Jakin spoke before she asked. "I saw the human Kagome. She had a lot of blood on her."

Immediately Rin stood up. Onee-san? She had taken an immediate liking to the older girl who showed nothing but kindness towards her. Kagome was like an older sister and Rin immediately started to run for the castle. First she ran to her room. She kept all sorts of things here as well as gauze and some disinfectant liquid. (Kagome had given her these as a gift and taught her how to use them) Ironic, how her gift was now going to be used for her.

When Rin had everything she needed she looked behind her. She had forgotten ask Jakin where she was supposed to go.

x-x

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. The human. He would not call her Kagome(though he knew her name) for he only called those with names whom he thought were worth his notice. She had not achieved such privileges.

And to think she had thought him and angel. What were these angel things anyway? Probably some hideous creatures that were to be feared and revered. If that was the case, then he supposed angel was a satisfactory term for him. He was feared and revered after all and probably hideous by human standards. Demons usually were. The stripes on his face must have repulsed her and put her into a state of shock.

The human moaned in her sleep. Though he sat at the far end of the room, waiting for Rin he caught some on the mumbled words.

"…no…you can have him...it hurts." She tossed in the bed, wincing from the pain in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. He would treat this like an experiment. Learn how the human lived and behaved so he could better work around them. He supposed as Lord it was his duty to do better for his people.

"…angel…"

Her glanced at her sharply and then away. Where was Rin anyway? She usually never took this long to answer his summons. Sesshoumaru was just about to get up when he heard Rin's labored breaths.

"Sorry I'm late Lord Sesshoumaru, but I didn't know which room you were in."

"Didn't Jakin tell you?" He would punish Jakin.

"I ran away from him really fast to get this stuff." Or not.

Rin calmed down her breathing and made her way to the large bed. She could the rise of a body beneath the covers but there was red everywhere.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what happened to her?"

"She killed a demon." His voice was monotone. He might as well have been talking about the weather.

Rin hopped on to the bed with barely any movement and started to strip away the covers. Kagome wore only tatters underneath. Rin peeled away the tatters that now stuck to her skin from all the dried blood. Kagome winced in her sleep for the process was painful.

Sesshoumaru watched.

Rin stripped away all that Kagome wore except for her undergarments and exposed all the scratched up skin that was covered in crimson.

Rin got a wet washcloth and a bowl and started to clean Kagome's body. After that was done she started to bandage Kagome's arms.

But then she had a problem, she needed to bandage Kagome's upper ribs but she couldn't lift the older girls weight to wrap it. She tried miserably.

Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru moved with a graceful stride and lifted up the limp body of Kagome's. He felt the supple flesh underneath his fingers and ignored it as completely as if he was handling a dead body. Feeling for a human would not do.

Just as quietly, Rin finished her business and patched up Kagome as best as she knew how. It was better then anything Sesshoumaru could have ever done, for Sesshoumaru had never bandaged anything in his life. He healed too fast for that.

Rin told lord Sesshoumaru that she would probably need more bandages because they should have to be changed the next day and Sesshoumaru reluctantly (though no emotion showed on his face) agreed to find some similar material that she could use.

With Rin gone, Sesshoumaru found no reason to stay in this Onee-san? Rin called her, this Kagome's appointed room. He left the room smoothly. Glancing back one more at the sleeping figure.

What was he going to do with her?

x-x

A couple of days past and Kagome slumbered on. Her wounds were healing quite nicely Sesshoumaru noticed. Not nearly as fast as his, but faster then Rin's had ever healed. Did all older humans have this ability? It was curious. Sesshoumaru stood over Kagome, watching her sleeping figure. Her face holding a kind of peace so opposite to what he had seen on her as she had killed the demon. At least she was brave.

Kagome was covered by a sheet. Rin had no clothes that would fit Kagome and besides, any cloths would have only hindered the healing process. He would have to buy her some human cloths. He felt alight anger. Why was he being reduced to a mere nursemaid, caring for this human?

Sesshoumaru still knew she wore the stinking contrapment on her chest. It stank and cracked of dry blood. It seemed like a torture device. Did all women from her world dress this way, torturing them selves… because they could?

This human posed many questions. But truly, Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't interested. Humans meant nothing to him.

" Mn….mmhhh…." The girl-human was making sounds. Sesshoumaru realized she was waking up.

In the blink of an eye he was gone. A slight flutter passed through his chest. At once he was alert. His heart? A flutter. Something must be wrong with him. Something must have happened. Sesshoumaru was a demon. A Lord. Lords did not experience feelings they could not name, feelings that seemed odd.

He would go drink some medicinal herbs that his father had left. He knew those would heal him of this new found illness.

Sesshoumaru made his way outside, passing past his private chambers.

His keen ears picked up the audible intake of a surprised breath.

The girl had awoken.

--xx—

Leave a comment if you wish for this story to continue.

If not…then still leave a comment

-thanks to all who comment.


	4. Chap 4: Shooru

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this.

**Author's notes**: The Chapters name all mean something… they are just not in English.

**Chapter 4: Shooru**

Kagome felt sore all over. Her body felt as if she had gone through a meat grinder, but miraculously came out with every limb attached, and immensely sore.

Her tired eyes lay closed as her mind climbed out of the ditch of slumber and she stretched in an effort to relieve her complaining limbs.

Slowly she opened her eyes, relishing in the feeling of consciousness and gasped.

She had absolutely no idea where she was.

Her heart rate skyrocketed. She quickly tried to get out of the bed she was laying on, realizing at **that** moment that she was laying on a bed, while her eyes scanned the room.

Her body still hurting from all the pervious exertions, a defeated Kagome finally succumbed to her bodily pains and sat on the bed staring around her. Her acute observations accounted to this: who ever had designed this room had left out no expense. The room was decorated in rich lushness carpets graced the floor, semi-transparent curtains gently danced to the winds tune; even the bed she was on was probably worth thousands.

But she would observe her surrounding thoroughly later; first she had to find out how she had gotten here. She swiftly went over the events that she remembered. She had left Inuyasha (the stupid dog deserved it- Wait. She wouldn't even grace him with a memory), fought a youkai (painful), killed a youkai (couldn't help feeling a little pride at that), then…then, she had been carried somewhere by an angel. Or was it not an angel?

Kagome wondered where her guardian angel had gone. Perhaps he had dropped her here so that she could heal and then would come back later?

She was strong in her belief of angels. If blood thirsty, foul smelling and nasty Youkai could exist, then why not ethereal heavenly beings? One extreme could not survive with out the other. How would we know it was day if there was no night? What would good be if there was no evil?

There was a knock on the door. Kagome looked at it curiously, then looked down at herself and realized her clothes weren't on her. She was practically naked with only a dirty bra and panties to provide any semblance of modesty. Swiftly, she draped the soft clean pale blue sheet over her shoulder so that is covered her entire body. She looked like a huge lump of a bed sheet.

Her voice was tentative. "Come in."

In pranced a little girl, dressed in a cute dress printed with blossoming yellow flowers over a red base that cut off at her knees. Her hair was down past her shoulders and gently curled at the sides. The epitome of cuteness.

"I'm so happy you're awake!" Even her voice was cute.

Kagome dredged through her memory. The face looked so familiar as it grinned up at her in delight.

"…Rin?"

"Oh yes Onee-san! I thought you had forgotten about Rin."

Warmth flooded into Kagome's heart, and she couldn't help but open her arms to embrace the delicate little girl.

Suddenly a thought stuck her. "Rin, where are we?"

Rin beamed up at her. "We're in Lord Sesshoumaru's house."

Kagome took a sharp breath for the second time in the same day. Lord Sesshoumaru? Had she just heard right, or maybe she'd hit her head somewhere a little too hard.

How could the stoic and regal daiyoukai ever want to help a human? Ever want to help one, who was a companion of his loathed brother?

"Rin, Where is Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in a neutral voice.

"Hm, Onee-san, I don't know." She frowned, thinking, but her child's 2 minute attention span quickly solved that problem and seconds later she brightened. "But Rin will now go and get some pretty cloths for you!"

Though Kagome was troubled at the sudden and confusing turn of events, the girl's enthusiasm was infectious and soon she couldn't stop the smile that played on her lips.

"Ok Rin."

Rin smiled and walked out the room, closing it behind her.

Kagome let out a breath, her shoulders dropping.

The door opened again. Kagome smiled, expecting to see Rin.

It was not Rin.

At the opened door stood Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, as the rest of the world knew him. He looked at the girl carefully, his face expressionless as his mind formulated his next steps. He took another stride deeper in to the room and shut the door noiselessly behind him, with gracefulness only one such as him could possess.

The girl seemed to be cowering in her bed. The sheet he had laid upon her was ridiculously wrapped to cover her entire body, but it only made her look like an abnormal ball of cloth. He would have smirked at her had she not been a human and not worth his time. Indeed.

She pulled the cloth tighter round her self. Immediately he understood what she thought.

"Do not worry wench. I feel no attraction towards you."

Her modest mind made her face redden. "I wasn't thinking anything like that."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. "You will only speak when spoken to wench. Do not overstep your place."

"I was not."

"Have you forgotten I have saved your life wench? Are you going to be ungrateful like the rest of your human kind?" His face looked absolutely ferocious and Kagome was transfixed. She didn't want to argue, but she had done nothing wrong. She was not one to listen to others rant on her with out any reason; Inuyasha has always failed to learn that until the oswari's had shut him up.

The eternally curious part of her mind wondered why he had saved her, this self proclaimed hater of humans, but she didn't dare voice the question, **yet**.

"I am not ungrateful," her voice was tight and as an after thought she added, testing the words, "Lord Sesshoumaru."

The last part seemed to take away some of the unnecessary hatred painted on his face. She hated herself after saying it though. It felt like she as giving in to being controlled by an overly egoistic 'Lord'.

Even anger did not tarnish the beauty of his face, she couldn't help but notice.

Sesshoumaru continued to observe her with the cool expression of detachment, as if he was watching clouds drift in the sky. Kagome tried to muster and maintain as much dignity as she could, looking like a ravished female from an adult fiction novel. She looked anywhere but at him, especially not his eyes. Kagome had a thing with eyes. To her, looking into a person's eyes meant a feel of intimacy. Gazing into ones eyes could be a sign of friendship, of respect, of anger or passion. She felt none of those towards Sesshoumaru. Expect perhaps a simmering of irritation at his aloofness.

"Wench, do not think of yourself as special in any way."

She just stared at him and glared. "I haven't even said anything."

"I know you will speak soon, so I have stopped you before you do."

"You can't know that!"

He continued as if he hadn't heard. "I have brought you here to serve as a tutor for Rin to school her in the ways a young child should be schooled, this shall be counted as payment for Rin nursing you back to health." He didn't mention anything about his help in healing her (a respectable daiyoukai would never be caught in the act) and glared at Kagome as if daring her to object. Kagome felt anger at him for looking at her as if she had just jumped on him and bit him in the ass.

She though, had always been taught to be respectful when respect was due. He had saved her life and all; that much she had deduced so she was ignore the uninitiated hatred and work on him later. Besides, sitting placidly in her undergarments didn't make her feel particularly bold.

She nodded but couldn't help the furrowing of her eyebrows.

"I expect you to start with Rin early next morning. That is all."

In moments the place he had stood in was empty.

Rin had come in and gushed at the girl holding up a fine piece of clothing. It was a kimono woven of soft cloth and decorated with delicate blue blossoms. It seemed expensive, if the softness of the cloth was anything to judge by. She felt irritation. They should have just given her something simple, now she felt even more indebted to Sesshoumaru. She did not know how she was every going to repay him, for what did she have the Taiyoukai could ever want?

"Rin, just give me my old cloths, I'll wear those."

Rin's face fell. "Don't you like what Sesshouaru-sama got for you?"

"No, no, its very nice"

"Really?" Her face brightened.

"Rin it's **too** nice, so I can't wear it."

"If it's nice then you should just wear it." Such was a child's wisdom.

"Just bring me my old cloths." Kagome sighed.

"You're cloths are gone Onee-san. Sesshoumau-sama threw them away."

"WHAT??"

"Um, they were all ripped up."

Kagome forced herself to calm down. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. She realized that she was becoming a wee-bit emotional, but she had loved that damned uniform. Not to mention it was seriously comfortable to do anything in.

Kagome let out a sound of defeat. "Ok Rin. You win. Lets me put that dress on."

Rin clapped her hand. "There is changing screen over there" her delicate hand pointed to a screen on the opposite side of the room. The screen was decorated with pink and blue sakura blossoms and seemed to come alive and wind there way up the wooden sides placing tawny-brown branches that were artfully decorated. In simple words, it was beautiful.

As Kagome slipped on the garment, the cloth slid over her like another skin. It felt as if she had covered herself in a cloud, it felt as is she wasn't wearing anything even though every part of her body was modestly covered. Such was the wondrous cloth.

_Had Sesshoumaru picked this out himself?_, she wondered. She quickly dismissed the thought. He would probably have had the toad Jaken pick out something. Despite her impending surroundings, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She as an optimistic person by nature and hoped for the best. Who could know the future when the future was in the process of writing itself, and if it really was already written…there was always an eraser.

To be continued…

In the **next chapter**…Kagome finds something she shouldn't.


End file.
